


Неизбежное

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: AU, Cerebral sex, Dark, Drama, F/M, Humor, Present Tense, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Участи Хранителя не позавидуешь — спасают лишь особые отношения с виновником всех её бед.Автор:Ungoliant
Relationships: Female Watcher & Eder, Female Watcher/Eothas
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856389
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Неизбежное

**Author's Note:**

> AU: некоторые события изменены в угоду «нужно больше Эотаса».

Как и большинство жителей Эоры, до некоторых пор Амбра считает Эотаса мёртвым богом — пока тот не уничтожает Каэд Нуа и не уносит в себе половину её души. Следуя за цепью разрушений и высушенных до праха трупов, тяжело понять его мотивы, пока на краю сознания остальные боги ссорятся, точно склочные торгаши на рынке. Она для них — что-то вроде Таоса, но подконтрольная и одинокая, а теперь ещё и с уникальной связью с Эотасом — другого подобного смертного попросту нет. Остатки души держатся в теле лишь потому, что бог смерти это позволяет. Как жить дальше — Амбра попросту не знает, да и выбора особо нет: без второй половины души она снова превратится в овощ.

Вместилище Эотаса — чистая адра, что растёт от Эоры до Границы. Он сам по себе — столп вечности, магнит для душ и чистая энергия, а в довесок — гигант с непомерной силой, преодолевающий море пешком по дну. Приблизиться к нему сродни самоубийству, и подвергать опасности своих друзей Амбра никак не может.

Гигантский столп сияющей адры после визита Эотаса кажется мёртвым, потухшим, но под рукой Амбры он вибрирует энергией и шепчет на сотни голосов, признаёт Хранителя. Камень до сих пор хранит след его касания — яркий золотой свет, что разливается повсюду нитями, — и на миг от восторга захватывает дух. Ухватиться за Границу просто, а раствориться в ней рассудком — ещё проще, поэтому Амбра осторожничает, как вор, и хватается за золотые нити, не желая быть обнаруженной.

Связь тянется на многие мили и безошибочно соединяет две половинки целого в недрах адрового гиганта. Амбра здесь не одинока — в недрах статуи томятся тысячи душ, насильно вырванные из живых некогда тел. Впереди сияет ещё один стоп адры, до которого ещё не добрался Эотас. Души окружают Амбру, словно рыбы — приманку, и умоляют забрать с собой, освободить из ужасного плена — о, знали бы Дети Утренней Звезды, как воссоединятся со своим воскресшим богом! Чужие воспоминания и страх мешаются с собственными, но Амбра старается держать оборону.

Энергия не вечна: что бы ни задумал Эотас, в конце его пути ничего не останется — эти души будут потеряны навсегда. Часть Амбры в прямом смысле переварит бог.

Она ищет свою душу, но та слишком далеко, почти на самой вершине окружающего Эотаса вихря. Одно-единственное усилие тут же выдаёт воришку; гигант останавливается и поворачивает к ней голову. Золотая нить в её руке наливается светом — почти белым, но едва нагревается, — а вместе с ним по осколку души разливаются чужие чувства — восторг и бесконечное горе.

Эотас рад её видеть.

Амбра не пытается понять, с чего она так уверена — просто знает, что он искренне скорбит по каждой загубленной жизни. Только чувства его не оправдывают. Он обещает миру избавление, нечто прекрасное, но Амбра не может верить на слово после всего, что видела. По золотой нити в сердце ползёт предательская скорбь, словно Эотасу важно её понимание.

«Не преследуй меня», — мягко просит он и рвёт нить из спины вместо того, чтобы выбить ту из рук Амбры. Вот так — концы в воду.

Мощный рывок кидает её сознание обратно в тело у столпа адры, оставляя почти ни с чем. Эдер помогает Амбре встать, а та бредёт на корабль в непривычном для себя молчании. Руки — хоть и не совсем те, что были у неё на Границе — до сих пор помнят нежное тепло золотого света и чувства — более яркие, чем у запертых душ. Чужая скорбь горька и разъедает свободную часть души сомнениями.

Амбре известно почти всё о природе богов — кроме, собственно, технической части преобразования смертного в титана, — но даже в её представлениях Эотас не может быть таким… человечным. От Эдера эти метания не укрыть: без всяких шуток он беспокоится, что общение с богом как-то ей навредило.

— Он оказался совсем другим, — кается Амбра, точно заблудший пилигрим. — Ты сам говорил, что боги играют нами, не раскрывая планов: что, если Эотас нам не враг?

Не вдаваясь в подробности о своих ощущениях, чтобы её не поняли превратно, она коротко рассказывает о разговоре, о сожалениях и смутных целях, понимая, как глупо звучит со стороны.

— О, а мертвецы вокруг, наш разрушенный замок… Война Святого, в конце концов, на которой мой брат погиб — всё это ради чего-то «прекрасного»? Если так, то никакого добра мне от Эотаса не нужно.

Сложно спорить с такими аргументами, ведь Эдер во всём прав — и личные счёты с богом тут вовсе ни при чём. Амбра не собирается оправдывать разрушения, хоть сама знает, что без них порой не обойтись. Ей — смертной букашке — не хочется лезть в распри богов: пока адровый гигант медленно пересекает острова в сторону очередного столпа, Амбра двигает на юг в поисках самой глухой дыры, в которую можно засунуть голову, и снова по дурости попадает в гости к Римрганду.

Бог энтропии совершенно не походит на своих сестёр и братьев, ему нет дела до Эотаса, как и до любого живого существа: какая разница, если сама Эора однажды растворится в небытие? В его апатичной жестокости куда больше правды, чем Амбра привыкла слышать. Есть и что-то притягательное в идее вечного забвения для Хранителя, вынужденного проживать чужие жизни.

«Опять ты», — голос Римрганда как всегда монотонный и душный, но даже в нём сквозит усталость.

— Я хотела сказать то же самое, — нервно отшучивается Амбра.

Даже у Зимнего Зверя есть для неё работа, но с оговоркой действовать быстрее: всё, что попадает в снежные пустоши, должно там остаться, но Римрганд, так и быть, сделает временное исключение. Не чувствуя подвоха, Амбра соглашается выгнать дракона-нежить, желающую жить в его чертогах вечно, но в одиночку — её компаньоны, несмотря на протесты, остаются на корабле.

Ей плевать, кто здесь виноват — лишь бы забыть на пару дней о сомнениях и нежном голосе, эхом звучащем в голове. Завывания ледяного ветра бьют по ушам, осколки царапают щёки и нарастают на броне толстым слоем мерзлоты. Однако после привычных снежных пустошей Амбра внезапно попадает в настоящий лабиринт из порталов и столпов адры, а ото льда остаётся только лужа под ногами.

Платформы из камня, опутанные толстыми лианами, как кажется, парят в пустоте, но складываются в единую систему с клетками в центре, где томятся особые гости — ценные, сильные души, которые даже богу энтропии не по зубам. Их мучения растягиваются на долгие века, и Амбра, путешествуя по порталам, проникает в их воспоминания. Как Хранитель, она восхищается детализацией, изящной паутиной, где легко потерять чувство реальности — работа настолько скрупулёзная, что совсем не похожа на стиль Римрганда, которому достаточно дыхнуть на души, чтобы развеять те в вечности.

В одном из воспоминаний-ловушек Амбра с содроганием узнаёт себя в инквизиторе и охотно вмешивается в абсурдный судебный процесс. Её не тяготит чувство вины за поступки прошлой жизни и фанатичную верность Таосу — тот долг давно выплачен, сейчас Амбра совсем другая, а мир избавился от безумия культа, — но глядеть со стороны всё равно страшно.

Затем она знакомится с последним правителем потерянного острова Укайзо и с жадностью запоминает детали из его воспоминаний — украшенный золотом и драгоценными камнями тронный зал, бегущую вверх по стенам воду и удивительные цветастые растения, словно зародившиеся в ином мире. Он видел будущих богов во плоти, пустил в свой дом и обрёк тот на упадок, пока хвастался и тешил самодовольство, но так и не понял, что натворил. Амбре же не хочется разрушать его собственные иллюзии.

Чертоги Зимнего Зверя удивляют чудесами потерянного прошлого и заставляют забыть о времени, заманивая всё глубже в созданные ловушки. Амбра шагает из портала на мост, где замерла Война Святого — событие относительно недавнее, но обросшее мифами не меньше, чем мистический Укайзо, — и не сдерживает громкий возглас. Опоры заставлены огромными бочками со взрывчаткой, а ниже, под опорами, она находит сам Молот Бога — непомерно огромную бомбу, внутри которой с комфортом поместился бы человек.

Происходящее на мосту похоже на сильно детализированную батальную картину, где солдаты замерли в защитной стойке, а над их головами зависли в воздухе арбалетные болты. Свет Эотаса виден издалека и разгорается настолько, что затмевает человека, несущего его. Ослепительное знамя рассвета на лбу определённо обожествляет его, но Амбра видит перед собой лишь человека с армией фанатиков за спиной, безвольную марионетку или вместилище чужих амбиций, непонятных смертным. Она крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не выругаться, и тянется к душе, застрявшей в этой ловушке.

Имя Вайдвена смешано с грязью и порохом Молота Бога, а его жизнь до явления Эотаса развеяна по ветру, но здесь — в чертогах Зимнего Зверя — Амбра пробуждает её через дар Хранителя. Внутри ничего примечательного, как у всех дирвудских жителей: паршивое детство на ферме, строгий отец-фанатик, тяжёлый труд и навязанная вера… что растёт в богохульную ненависть. Амбра ожидает увидеть идеального проповедника, а не разочарованного в жизни парня, для которого смерть родителя — радостное избавление. Разве такой приглянётся лучезарному Эотасу, поборнику всего прекрасного?

Над бедняцкой хибарой встаёт восхитительный рассвет в безоблачном небе, предвещая жаркий день, и вместе с Вайдвеном Амбра встречает его в поле. Бег времени почти незаметен — лишь по нежным касаниям прохладного ветра, качающего колосья, — но момент так и хочется поймать и заморозить. Улыбка на смуглом лице Вайдвена пленяет искренностью, и Амбра отмахивается от мелких недостатков, вроде носа с горбинкой и самостоятельно вкривь подстриженных волос, чтобы запомнить его таким — прекрасным и свободным, забытым всеми человеком.

Она плывёт по волнам памяти и слушает споры Эотаса с Вайдвеном, усмехаясь некоторым дерзким ответам второго. Бог спокоен, его голос всё так же пленительно мелодичен, а доводы кажутся логичными. Амбра тоже не против разрушения божественной тирании, которую те называют заботой о смертных, но осуждает священные войны: если уж хочется сделать людей самостоятельными, то не стоит пользоваться их верой.

Вайдвен на мосту не реагирует на голос; кажется, что и душа где-то далеко, блуждает в тех воспоминаниях. Амбра задирает вверх голову, откуда падает свет, и видит огромный знак Эотаса — три звезды в лучах солнца. История о таком небесном явлении скромно умалчивает, а значит, оно присуще лишь этому воспоминанию.

Когда Амбра всматривается, знак чуть колышется — Эотас и сюда проник!

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — громко возмущается она, словно хозяйка.

«Скорблю. Эта часть меня обречена на вечное созерцание созданной мной же трагедии».

— Ох, бедный король драмы! Обломалась твоя священная война, вот и…

«Я знал, что случится, но отправил Вайдвена на смерть — и не предупредил».

Несмотря на любопытство, слушать его голос противно. Слёзы ярости сами собой бегут по щекам; Амбра вытирает их резким движением и рявкает:

— Сгинь!

Ничуть не задетый, он спокойно объясняет, как собрать душу Вайдвена воедино. К сожалению, Эотас никуда не может деться, но затем хотя бы замолкает, пока Амбра бегает по раскуроченному мосту, листая секунды от взрыва Молота Бога и собирая осколки. Злоба на идейного бога рассвета — защитника людей! — кипит так, что через край переливается. Видимо, теперь он пришёл довести дело до конца, угробив всех, кто остался.

С гибелью Вайдвена на этом мосту смертные узнали, что богов можно уничтожить, — но и не усомнились в их авторитете. Амбре, как одной из букашек, виднее, что ничего с той войны не изменилось, кроме отношения к Эотасу: теперь он может посоревноваться с Магран за звание бога войны и разрушений, а если ещё этот свой свет правильно преломит, то и огонь получит — тогда вообще все лавры украдёт.

Теперь предстояло поработать с последствиями той битвы и в царстве энтропии — настолько яркий остался от неё след. Получив от души Вайдвена осмысленный взгляд, Амбра наконец выдыхает. Как и с воспоминанием о суде, ей приятно принести что-то хорошее в давние события и освободить души от мучений. Как Хранитель, она свой долг выполнила.

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

Он на удивление спокоен, как сам Эотас, и кивает. Амбра бы на его месте кричала чайкой.

— К сожалению, да.

— Ты умер и попал к Римрганду. Почему-то Колесо проигнорировало тебя — или же Берас не хочет возвращать такого исключительного…

— Как тебя зовут?

— Амбра, Хранитель. Я… что-то вроде тебя — только бегаю за Эотасом, чтобы не позволить разрушить мир. Теперь он вселился в адрового гиганта, и все не в восторге.

Вайдвен не кажется удивлённым и лишь печально вздыхает, оглядываясь. Его люди, как и противники, висят в воздухе, откинутые взрывной волной — в следующую секунду их уже поглотит пламя.

— Я согласился нести его свет, а ты, по всей видимости, нет.

— Да, я видела, — смутившись, говорит она, — и всё равно не понимаю, зачем ты согласился, если давно потерял веру!

Он снова улыбается — как тогда в поле, перед рассветом, — и на сей раз Амбра содрогается.

— Вот именно: я открыл мир без него, как бы отец ни пытался навязать мне поклонение. Эотасу не нужны последователи — он служит людям и мечтает дать нам свободу. Он не использовал меня, хоть и сильно изменил своим влиянием. Наоборот, как два одиночества, мы стали друзьями, пусть и во многом не сходились во мнениях.

— Вот, ты сам признал, что он тебя поменял! — упрямо гнёт Амбра, отчего Вайдвен беззлобно усмехается.

— Это неизбежно, когда с кем-то общаешься. Не сомневаюсь, что и ты кого-то заражаешь своей… волей.

Уперев руки в бока, она уже думает, что зря выпустила Вайдвена из заточения, но вовремя вспоминает о первоначальной цели — изгнать могущественную нежить из царства окончательной смерти. Все, кого она освобождает, с радостью помогают в ответ, но мысли меж тем занимают слова об одиночестве: сложно даже представить, что столь могущественное существо может страдать от собственной судьбы, быть единственным в своём роде.

Невольно она думает, что Хранителю жить не проще: сколько бы друзей ни было, даже самый близкий не поймёт её дар — конечно, Амбра имеет в виду Эдера. Можно вместе пить в таверне, травить байки, сражаться бок о бок, но с миром мёртвых она столкнётся только в одиночестве. Ей не нравятся такие сравнения, ведь Амбра не высасывает души из тел, в отличие от Эотаса. Возможно, Вайден когда-то умолял обойтись малой кровью в Войне Святого — и вполне мог преуспеть.

Когда связываешься с богами, мир перестаёт быть простым и понятным, нормы морали трещат по швам, а каждый конфликт проверяет разум на прочность, но Амбра уже начинает привыкать. Однако в этом поле нет места другим людям — она просто не может заставить кого-то пройти через подобное испытание лишь из-за собственного страха одиночества. Рано или поздно приходится отпускать нити.

Когда наступает час боя с драконом-нежитью, Амбра уверена в своих силах, ведь на её стороне сражаются слуги Римрганда и души легендарных героев, пусть и не во всём идеальных. Без Эотаса Вайдвен — обычный фермер с боевой подготовкой, ему не хватает храбрости, но ту с лихвой заменяет чувство долга. Вряд ли он думал, что и после смерти возьмётся за меч. Пока дух правителя Укайзо — великий маг воды — обрушивает на дракона настоящий торнадо, Амбра с Вайдвеном подрубают кости гниющих крыльев и мощных задних лап. Выматывать мертвеца бесполезно, но и души не ведают усталости — они шквалом обрушиваются на противника, чтобы подарить достаточно времени. Когда дракон падает на колени, Амбра быстро ныряет под клыкастую морду и вырывает из распахнутой грудины небольшую филактерию. Ледяной ветер тут же уносит останки, словно Римрганду важно наверняка растереть врага в кашу.

Духи разбегаются по снежным пустошам, но Вайдвен с тревогой смотрит на маленький сосуд в руке Амбры.

— Что он обещал тебе за помощь?

Эйфорию после боя как рукой снимает; оболочку её души щиплет не просто снег, а хлад энтропии. Амбра мысленно тянется к телу и чувствует тёплое дыхание — она ещё определённо жива, но это состояние в вотчине Зимнего Зверя абсолютно неестественно. Она пытается вспомнить, но тщетно — так была зла на собственную судьбу.

— Ничего, — медленно проговаривает она и тут же спохватывается. — Нет, отсрочку, чтобы выйти отсюда.

— Он обманывает — точнее, не договаривает. Идём, мы тебя проводим.

Её душа не цельная и быстро теряет силы, но Амбра чуть ли не бежит за высоченным Вайдвеном, который без труда месит сугробы и не иначе как чудом различает нужную дорогу в пурге. По пути им попадаются обречённые души, обглоданные ветром, чей свет почти иссяк, но Амбре уже некуда их провожать — самой бы не потеряться! Всякое очарование перед энтропией неуклонно сползает облупившейся кожей.

Вайдвен хватает её за руку и помогает взобраться на глыбы льда, словно на лестницу. Через перчатку не чувствуется касание, но его сила — вполне. Ветер яростно треплет волосы, терзает, рвёт и режет оболочку души, но с его лица не сходит ободряющая улыбка. Теперь Амбре ясно, как дирвудцы последовали за ним.

После победы над нежитью Римрганд встречает её у врат в теле аватара — двуногого тура-альбиноса: с его рогов свисают сосульки, шерсть блестит от забившихся снега и льда; развернув морду в пол-оборота, он пялится Амбре прямо в душу тремя бельмами глаз, а когда движется, снег жалобно трещит под копытами. Колючий ветер вырывает из рук филактерию.

Больше ничего не происходит.

— Я всё сделала! — она кричит против ветра, хоть и не сомневается, что бог-то уж прекрасно её слышит. — Выпусти меня!

— Правило нерушимо: я не могу отпустить душу, познавшую хлад Белой Пустоты, но… я могу пойти на компромисс.

— Нет, погоди, я тебе не принцесса, которая должна уложиться с убийством монстра до полуночи! — в голове шумит от лихорадочных мыслей и нарастающей паники. Теперь связью с богами удобно козырять, и Амбра выкладывает на стол свой лучший аргумент: — Я служу Берасу, нужно остановить Эотаса — ты не можешь меня забрать!

— То, что готовит Эотас, лишь приблизит неизбежное. Рано или поздно задание будет выполнено, и твои услуги потеряют ценность — тогда ты попадёшь сюда. Можешь бросить мне вызов или остаться здесь. Решай.

Прежде чем Амбра успевает даже помыслить о битве с гигантом, что высится над ней промёрзшей колокольней, Вайдвен смело кричит:

— Вызов!

— Да будет так.

Тур замахивается монструозным топором и обрушивает его на лёд. Громкий треск оглушает, под ногами расходится глубокая трещина, что разносит единственный мост через пропасть. Амбра вовремя отскакивает в сторону на относительно безопасный островок, Вайдвен же бросается к вместилищу Римрганда и замахивается мечом. Его душа искрит от переполняющей мощи, а взмах клинка оставляет след из чистого золотого света.

Из раны зверя льётся не кровь, а яркая синяя жидкость и тут же замерзает, касаясь льда; куски плоти с белой шерстью разлетаются в стороны. Вайдвена ведёт свет Эотаса, но это лишь осколок былой силы. Он блокирует удар топора, держит обеими руками и кричит от нечеловеческого усилия — душа его рвётся, распадается с каждым замахом, отдаваясь на милость энтропии, и Амбра не может глядеть на битву, стоя в стороне. Её двуручный клинок обрушивается на правую руку и застревает внутри, однако тур больше не может сдерживать натиск Вайдвена и падает на колено.

Кажется, что битва выиграна, но глубокие раны мгновенно зарастают. Не Вайдвен, чья душа и так принадлежит снежной пустоши, а Амбра должна нанести смертельный удар — одна, маленькая смертная букашка. Пока противник не встал, Вайдвен кидается к ней и перехватывает за талию.

— Доверься мне. Прыгай!

Инстинктивно Амбра пятится, вжимаясь в своего спасителя. Впереди пропасть, но и единственный путь к своему несчастному телу; упадёт она или проиграет бой чудовищу — всё равно один путь в забвение. Из упрямства Амбра с силой отталкивается от края ледяного утёса, чувствуя на талии успокаивающую поддержку рук Вайдвена. Её толкает выше, чем способно прыгнуть тело, но душа куда легче. Уже с другого берега Амбра машет равнодушно застывшему туру, посылает воздушный поцелуй Вайдвену и бежит к порталу, но практически на пороге Границы её настигают слова Римрганда:

«Это лишь вопрос времени, когда всё сущее окажется здесь. Ты отсрочила неизбежное».

Может, богу энтропии всё равно, когда души поглотит Белая Пустота, но их носителям дорога каждая минута. Амбра оглядывается напоследок, но не видит ни Вайдвена, ни знака Эотаса и надеется, что те сразу не сгинули из-за неё. Впрочем, желать дальнейших мучений в вотчине Зимнего Зверя — сомнительная благодарность.

Амбра распахивает глаза и видит обеспокоенное лицо Эдера — как совсем недавно на корабле, когда её душу разорвало на части, — под слоями шкур невыносимо жарко, но она безумно рада почувствовать что-то, кроме холода. Терпкий запах табака щекочет нос, когда Амбра кидается на шею Эдеру и крепко сжимает его в объятиях.

— Всё, ты в последний раз пошла без меня, — говорит он совершенно серьёзно, но она ничего не обещает наперёд и не жалеет, что отправилась в одиночку.

Римрганд не преследует Амбру во снах — кажется, ему всё равно, — но её саму беспокоит судьба Вайдвена. Ответить на вопросы может лишь Эотас — точнее, большая его часть в колоссе. Пока она бродила по иным Планам, он успел опустошить очередной столп сияющей адры, и Амбра направляется по следу.

История о встрече с Вайдвеном и другими великими душами, передаваясь среди экипажа, потихоньку обрастает невероятными подробностями, далёкими от реальности. На корабле, несмотря на обычную суматоху, спокойно, и Амбра погружается в собственные мысли, наслаждаясь прохладным бризом на корме. Эдер же уходит подальше в трюм с хмурым выражением лица, как обычно бывает, когда речь заходит об Эотасе. Вайдвен для него — убийца и фанатик, и никакие трогательные воспоминания не переубедят того, кто принимал участие в Войне Святого. Амбра понимает, что в чьих-то глазах будет выглядеть не лучше — как бы сказал Римрганд: неизбежно.

Преграды мало её интересуют, ведь мысленно Амбра прокручивает будущий диалог с Эотасом — на сей раз он должен её послушать! С боем она пробивается к очередному столпу, сразу тянет руку к Границе и хватается за золотые нити. Адровый гигант неспешно бредёт впереди, соперничая с толщей воды, но останавливается, когда её выдаёт вторая половина души, сидящая на его плече. Вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, Амбра крепко цепляется за нити: связь работает в обе стороны, и сам Эотас может слышать её чувства — сомнения, тревоги и пережитые события. Половина души не сопротивляется ему — напротив, как влитая сидит в центре воронки из чистой энергии, словно должна там быть и знает куда больше, чем другая её часть.

Не верить себе же — сущее безумие. Амбра не задаёт вопросы, которые даже сформулировать не в состоянии, но Эотас её уже понимает. Через нити она видит его сомнения и тяжкие думы о войне без кровопролития — о войне сознания. Он бы хотел подарить энгвитанские машины людям, но боится последствий. Амбра ужасается при мысли, что каждый мог бы получить силу бога — как изменится мир?

Эотасу приятно разделить мысли с кем-то, кто знает об истинной природе богов, но что-то он не договаривает и словно отдаляется. Только Амбра не может потерять эту связь сейчас и тянет за нити в отчаянии. Ей открывается уязвимое место адрового гиганта — потребность в энергии, что черпается из столпов: поэтому Эотасу приходится отнимать жизни — чтобы продолжить движение. Оторвав нить в прошлый раз, желая избавиться от преследования Амброй, он потерял часть сил и забрал её у наг и жителей Асонго.

— Я хочу помочь. Скажи, что мне делать?

Эотас долго молчит перед ответом.

«В прошлый раз я совершил ошибку, скрыв от людей свои цели. Я никогда не желал убийств, но Магран убедила всех в намерениях Вайдвена уничтожить Дирвуд и его жителей. Тебя ждёт та же участь».

— Это неизбежно, — насмешливо повторяет Амбра любимые слова Римрганда и думает, что, должно быть, тур-альбинос уже извёлся от икоты. Она улыбается ещё шире и чувствует замешательство Эотаса.

«Ты понимаешь меня лучше, чем многие».

Золотые нити не имеют ничего общего с разлившейся в груди теплотой. Нежный, проникновенный голос Эотаса словно пережимает сердце и лёгкие, мешая здраво думать и дышать. Как Хранитель и отважный солдат, Амбра непробиваема в бою, но лишь пара добрых слов бьёт её наповал, напоминая о бездне вынужденного одиночества. В искренности Эотаса не позволяет сомневаться их связь — он знал её с того момента, как похитил часть души, — и Амбра наконец расслабляется.

Она хочет узнать намного больше и аккуратно скользит меж вихрей по нитям, робко раскрывая душу — он мог бы поглотить её одним махом, но вместо этого неуверенно, даже боязливо тянется в ответ. По оболочке проходит приятная рябь, когда Эотас касается её напрямую. Где-то в море адровый гигант сжимает в руке пустоту, но в его недрах бурлит энергия — рискуя вновь потратить её впустую, он словно укутывает Амбру коконом из света, укрывая от вихря душ. Золотые нити свободно обвивают ей ноги, руки и талию.

Перед глазами уже не пустота с лицом гиганта из адры, а неясные расплывчатые образы, не вызывающие никакого отклика — последний раз так спокойно было перед уходом Эдера в Дирфорд. Раньше она не помнила этот момент, но теперь, рядом со вторым осколком души, Амбра видит всё, но будто сквозь мутное стекло — через адру. Эотас улавливает её беспокойство, заглядывает в самый запретный участок разума и тактично молчит.

Тепло его касаний расходится по ней жидким пламенем, проникает сквозь оболочку и концентрируется ниже живота. Даже в виде духа разум Амбры не может мыслить бестелесно, она не знает, как быть, пока бьётся в сладкой судороге и выгибается в путах нитей. Эотас проникает глубоко в сознание, как не смогла бы никакая физическая близость: ему ведомы её тайные желания и предпочтения, но главное — уязвимости.

Кроме адрового колосса у него нет иных воплощений, и сейчас оно подходит меньше всего. Касание энергии кажется уже чем-то более осязаемым, привычным; Амбра почти забывает, что фактически висит в Пустоте, но распахивает глаза, когда и правда чувствует чью-то руку на бедре.

— Эдер?!

Вот уж кого она не ожидает увидеть над собой в полуголом виде — обычно в этом положении он тыкает пальцем в её безжизненное тело, зажав в зубах трубку и сощурив один глаз. Наверняка и сейчас так делает. Хоть Амбра и понимает, что соблазнительный образ Эдера порождён не такой уж тайной фантазией, она всё равно не может просто так ею воспользоваться. Слишком уж явно предстаёт перед глазами прототип. Настоящий Эдер до смерти поперхнулся бы табачным дымом, узнав, как именно его использовал Эотас.

«Прошу прощения. Я… впервые занимаюсь чем-то подобным».

— Я тоже, если честно.

Эотас боится навредить душе Амбры, поэтому ей приходится проявлять любознательность: стараясь не касаться высших непонятных материй, она проникает через нити в его раскрытый разум, одаривает собственными фантазиями и наделяет знакомой ему формой. Лицо Вайдвена скрыто за ярким светом знака Эотаса, но так Амбра знает точно, кто перед ней. На Границе у чистого духа отсутствуют привычные органы чувств, поэтому ей не суждено ослепнуть, как и физически сблизиться, однако для Хранителя это не проблема.

Наладить контакт двум существам из разных миров непросто; они сплетаются инстинктивно, исследуя друг друга. Амбра обнимает Эотаса за плечи, касаясь щеки носом, впитывает его мощь, как наркотик, и отдаёт свою энергию в ответ. Часть второй половины души толчками тут же проникает на освободившееся место — и всё начинается сначала. Они перетекают друг в друга всё быстрей, образуя свой вихрь из чистого света и фиолетовой дымки, пока оболочку едва не разрывает изнутри от переполняющей силы. Вцепившись в Эотаса, Амбра изгибается тетивой натянутого лука и содрогается всем своим существом. Хочется кричать, смеяться и плакать от восторга — ни один смертный не способен столько вынести, ощущений хватит на несколько перерождений вперёд, и Берасу на очередном Круге будет стыдно взглянуть ей в глаза.

Эотас крепко прижимает Амбру к себе за талию, словно пытаясь слиться воедино, и с жадностью глядит в её распахнутый разум. Он неистов, силён и опаляет её душу как настоящее солнце — он безумен в жестком натиске, как и подобает истинному богу. Вихрь душ рискует разорвать адрового колосса, и певчие сложили бы славные песни об этом подвиге, но Амбра помогает Эотасу достигнуть долгожданной разрядки, едва не потеряв рассудок. Яркий до белизны свет пронзает потрёпанную душу, она следом распадается на части и собирается вновь единой.

«Мне всё ещё нужна твоя душа, но я могу вернуть часть её тебе, — не разжимая объятий, Эотас передаёт Амбре утерянные воспоминания и больше сил для будущих сражений, затем касается её лица. По оболочке души пробегает приятная вибрация. — Прости, больше нет времени. Изменить что-либо уже невозможно, но ты должна завершить свой путь и всё обдумать. Я буду ждать у следующего маяка среди Зубов Магран — после ты уже не сможешь меня нагнать».

Голос Эотаса постепенно стихает, как затухающее эхо. Нить исчезает почти мгновенно, Граница схлопывается, выбрасывая Амбру обратно в липкое от пота тело. Эдер стоит над ней со странным выражением на лице, затем протягивает раскуренную трубку и отчего-то прячет взгляд. Серафен подмигивает ему и пихает локтем в бок, едва сдерживает хохот. Пробуждение похоже на тяжёлое похмелье; Амбра отмахивается и озадаченно спрашивает, в чём дело.

— Ты разговаривала в трансе, капитан, — охотно поясняет Серафен. — Мы подумали, помираешь — изогнулась вся, затряслась, а затем _так_ имя Эдера выкрикнула, что не оставила никаких сомнений, как там тебя мучают.

Лучше бы она растворилась в Эотасе, чем терпела этот позор, но выбора нет. Жизнь возвращается в прежнее героическое русло, отвлекая от странного наваждения. Сначала она безумно скучает, но скорее по ощущениям, нежели по самому Эотасу — по бестелесной лёгкости и вседозволенности. Кто-то сказал бы, что Амбра мечтает о банальной смерти, но это не совсем правда. Как всегда ей сложно выразить мысли словами, поэтому приходится больше молчать.

Не только Амбра закрывается от всего мира: Эдер делает вид, что ничего не случилось, охотно говорит на нейтральные темы, но даже не заикается о предстоящем пути; то же относится к большинству её спутников. Все словно замерли в ожидании бури. Печалиться некогда: сильные мира сего, почуяв свою особую важность, мечтают под шумок заполучить больше власти, а боги нервничают всё сильнее и в открытую собачатся между собой перед Амброй. Ондра и Магран намерены сокрушить Эотаса силой своих стихий, что чревато катастрофой для островов, но главное — Амбре с друзьями придётся оказаться в эпицентре. Единственное, что она в состоянии сделать, — предупредить королеву, вождей и глав гильдий о цунами.

— Вы с ума сошли?! Как я выживу? — взрывается она в унисон всем остальным голосам.

Они знают куда больше, чем показывают, и слова Римрганда об угодной ему миссии Эотаса играют новыми красками, когда Амбре раскрывается последняя часть правды: Колесо Перерождений, изменённое богами, всё это время находится под носом — на мифическом острове Укайзо, сокрытом от смертных. Амбра совсем не удивлена и уже понимает, что сделает Эотас.

Он дал ей время на размышления, зная, что она снова его возненавидит и перебесится. Вот оно — судьбоносное решение, сравнимое с передачей энгвитанских технологий людям: конечная жизнь без перерождений. Помыслить о таком мире трудно, практически нереально: куда же тогда отправятся души? Воедика говорит, что Колесо существовало задолго до них — это энгвитанцы решили его усовершенствовать, чтобы ускорить качество жизней остальных, — а Эотас хочет пустить дело на самотёк, как раньше.

Цепь последствий настолько длинная, что включает смерть самих богов в будущем. Несмотря на клятву лишь помочь людям, а затем уйти, мало кто хочет умереть. Амбра тоже умирать не хочет, а затем думает — не всё ли равно? В новой жизни и так не помнишь предыдущую — если ты не Хранитель или Пробуждённый, — так что мысль о втором шансе просто успокаивает смертных. Только бессмертия не существует.

Амбра содрогается под палящим солнцем, вспоминая о снежных пустошах — от неизбежности энтропии нет спасения ни смертному, ни богу. Уже нет сомнений, что с Римргандом они встретятся очень скоро, как старые друзья. К Зубам Магран — цепи чёрных гор и вулканов — Амбра плывёт в стоическом равнодушии, намереваясь предупредить Эотаса о ловушке, хотя вряд ли он ожидает от Магран чего-то иного.

Адровый гигант величественно возвышается над лавовыми потоками, не испытывая неудобства. Столп сияющей адры угасает под его руками. У каждого из спутников Амбры есть вопросы к богу, претензии и просьбы, и всем Эотас уделяет внимание. Только ей без золотых нитей некомфортно, а слова передают так мало! Когда вулкан трясётся под ногами, ей хочется рвать и метать, дотянуться до Магран и вытрясти её проклятую душу. Эотас аккуратно подхватывает Амбру с друзьями и держит в кулаке над головой, пока исполинские волны воды и лавы яростно — и бесполезно — хлещут по нему.

В гуле волн и тряске Амбра теряет сознание; адра взывает к ней голосами мертвецов, где один из них — её собственный. Граница раскрывается практически незаметно и пропускает душу внутрь, где нет ни следа света или золота — Эотас слишком занят сражением. Огромный кракен пытается безуспешно разгрызть адру под крики Ондры.

«Некоторые из нас утеряны навсегда — от них остались лишь фрагменты и пустота. Мы все должны уйти. Сейчас!»

Амбра не сразу понимает, что второй фрагмент её души вовсю командует остальными, запертыми в Эотасе. Путь подходит к концу, и колоссу уже не требуется столько сил — он готов их выпустить. Словно через заколдованное зелёное зеркало Амбра глядит на себя же, но совсем другую женщину, что может выдавить её из тела, если вырвется на свободу — это бойкая хозяйка Каэд Нуа, спаситель Дирвуда от проклятия Пусторождённых.

«Ты изменилась, — шепчет её же голос, — ты помнишь больше меня и никогда не сможешь стать мной».

— Нет. Не смогу, — вторит Амбра с горечью. Две половины души научились жить самостоятельно, стали абсолютно разными… совершенными.

Она ужасно устала от богов — от слежки, недоверия, принижения как примитивной формы жизни, от внезапных вызовов, после которых Зоти лечит набитые шишки; они сожрали бы её душу, не будь та поделена заранее, и легко пускают жизнь единственного Хранителя в расход. Лишь внутри Эотаса Амбра свободна от клятвы Берасу и притязаний Римрганда, прямо сейчас она может остаться с ним навечно, слиться с богом, с самим рассветом — а значит, бросить служение склочным, испуганным богам, мелочных жителей Эоры… и своих друзей.

Они тянутся друг к другу через хрупкую преграду Пустоты, соприкасаются пальцами, но Амбра отталкивает недостающую половину души.

— Останься с ним. Навсегда.

Когда она распахивает глаза, то обнаруживает себя на ладони Эотаса; Эдер придерживает её за плечи, не позволяя скатиться в море. Их несут к кораблю и бережно опускают на борт. Убедившись, что море утихло, гигант одним движением пальца отправляет корабль в плавание. Амбре остаётся лишь проводить его взглядом.

— Не могу поверить, что он нас спас, но это всё равно ничего не меняет, — трясущимися руками Эдер пытается поджечь промокший табак в трубке, затем, так и не добившись успеха, просто зажимает мундштук в зубах и окидывает взглядом уцелевший корабль. — Ну хоть первое время паруса распускать не придётся.

Что-то в нём неумолимо меняется после встречи с некогда любимым богом: скопленная за годы ненависть точно расшибается о прочные скалы пеной, и Амбра решает наконец рассказать Эдеру всю печальную историю Вайдвена.

Среди битвы титанов ей, мелкой букашке, нет места, поэтому она находит своё: выжившие после цунами возносят Хранителя, говорящего с богами, как спасителя и прислушиваются к её словам. Внезапно Амбра понимает, что может помочь людям пройти через неизбежное и спасти как можно больше жизней; находятся и правильные слова для правого дела.

Однако изменить всех нельзя. Амбра обивает пороги властителей, что раздирают Архипелаг на части, и каждый просит за услуги крови другого: гильдии желают смерти королеве, а та плетёт хитроумную сеть против них; достопочтенные семьи воюют ради господства в море и монополии; полудикие уана цепляются за древние обычаи и ненавидят как пришлые народы, так и собственных цивилизованных соплеменников; пираты меж тем держат в страхе торговцев и запускают скользкие щупальца в экономику. Кажется, никому нет дела до грядущих перемен, пока те не наступают.

Амбра — не Вайдвен, да и на флаге её корабля цвета Каэд Нуа, а в сердце не хватает любви и терпения, чтобы хватило на всех. Однажды она очень чётко осознаёт, что некоторые спасения и не стоят — пусть убивают друг друга вволю. Нет во всём мире человека настолько разочарованного, как Амбра. Эотас в её глазах лишь растёт, раз способен прощать смертным зло и глупость и жертвовать собой ради их величия. Она же очень плохой помощник на праведном пути и часто оступается: верит не тем и часто не знает, как выбрать из двух зол мир.

Прорываясь через пиратскую флотилию к Укайзо, Амбра уже с нетерпением ждёт, когда рухнет Колесо — легче резко вырвать стрелу, чем мучительно тянуть, заливаясь кровью. Даже боги устают бояться и лишь робко просят поговорить с Эотасом напоследок — вдруг передумает? Теперь её черёд, мелкой букашки, насмехаться:

— А если я с ним согласна? Мир давно созрел для перемен. Пусть люди ценят каждую жизнь, как единственную, и живут самостоятельно!

«Значит, момент действительно настал», — устало заключает Берас, что в нынешней ситуации довольно мудро.

Лишь Воедика — упёртая старуха — бьётся до последнего:

«Глупость! Люди ещё не готовы, и ты, Хранитель, своими действиями лишь подтвердила мои опасения! Если потребуется, я объединю богов, чтобы разгрести то, что вы с Эотасом натворите!»

Амбра выкидывает за борт подаренный Воедикой артефакт для личного контроля и с чистым сердцем, не спеша, гуляет по разрушенному искусственными штормами Укайзо. Планировкой он чем-то напоминает Некитаку, как старший брат, с которого берут пример. Великий город лежит в руинах под серыми тучами, почти в темноте, и сердце щемит от столь печального зрелища. Без угрызений совести Амбра разрушает механизмы энгвитанцев, как полагается глупому варвару, и открывает остров для законных хозяев — уана. Война за него ещё прольёт кровь в будущем, но то уже будет их решением.

Колесо выглядит совсем не так, как она себе представляла: это огромное сооружение на костях титанов, основание которого не разрушить и всей взрывчатке аумауа — такое по силам лишь гиганту из чистой адры. Даже с верхних уровней города ей сложно оценить его истинные размеры, как и силу душ, заключённую внутри.

Эотас ожидает её для прощания, и где-то в глубине души Амбра даже горда тем, что бог решает повременить из-за неё с главным замыслом.

«Шторм утих, — подмечает он, чуть приподняв голову. — Я помню, каким Укайзо был в золотой век процветания — ты поступила верно, вернув уана утраченное».

— Ну, вряд ли в том есть моя заслуга: рано или поздно они бы взялись за головы.

«Больше, чем ты думаешь — и больше, чем смогли бы все остальные».

Сказать ей решительно нечего. Уставшая, измученная Амбра хочет лишь выспаться и больше не думать о проклятой гонке за ожившим богом. Какие бы чувства он в ней ни вызывал, жить с ними невозможно — это настолько много и ярко, что не укладывается в смертном рассудке. Есть несовместимые материи, есть и путь, который пройти можно лишь в одиночестве.

«У нас ещё будет время», — однако Амбра с трудом верит его словам и пытается легкомысленно улыбаться. Она должна ненавидеть его за испорченную жизнь и прорастающие семена сомнений, но такова уж участь Хранителя.

Вместе они оберегают потерянные души, как и те, что не могут покинуть Колесо. Эотас обещает найти им подходящее убежище и не допустить уничтожение тех, кого ещё можно спасти, затем он дарит Амбре последний подарок.

Касание света к её разуму тёплое, заботливое, но острое, как нож. Звон колокольчиков с той стороны пронзительно раздаётся в голове и мгновенно обрывается — связь с Берасом исчезает. Отныне Амбра не скована клятвой и точно никогда не превратится в овощ по прихоти недовольного бога смерти.

«Это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать. Ты свободна».

— Но не от неизбежного, так ведь? — усмехается она, и Эотас в её сознании печально улыбается в ответ.

«Там мы и увидимся вновь».

Последние слова — лучшее из обещаний. Амбре тяжело наблюдать, как разваливается под силой собственных ударов адровый гигант, сердце кровоточит от горя и облегчения, но надежда, которую раньше ей никто не дарил, расцветает на камнях нежными лепестками. Когда отрываются руки, Эотас топчет конструкцию, и город дрожит под ногами, рискуя разломиться. Однако Колесо поддаётся куда раньше и сыпется с громогласным скрежетом, а следом трещит гигант, распадаясь на куски. За поднявшейся пылью Амбре видны лишь зелёные островки адры и едва узнаваемые черты распавшегося лица, горящий знак Эотаса бесследно исчезает. Бог превращается в груду драгоценных камней, из которых наделают сувениры и растащат для экспериментов аниманты.

Амбра же не хочет даже касаться останков и быстро покидает Укайзо, чтобы не видеть последствий. Позже, в каюте, она потянется к золотым нитям, но не найдёт ни одной, как и следов второй половины своей души. Однако молчание ничего не значит: после Войны Святого Эотас уже исчезал на долгие годы, что даже боги верили в его смерть.

Она возвращается в Каэд Нуа и встречает каждый рассвет с мыслями о нём — не как о боге, а о частице её самой. Предчувствие день ото дня лишь крепится: где-то в бескрайней Пустоте они до сих пор едины — собственная душа ведь не обманет.

Сколько бы приключений ни пережила Амбра, сколько бы ещё раз ни спасала мир, однажды через многие годы её настигнет участь каждого смертного. Снежные угодья Римрганда распахнутся перед ней во всей своей ужасающей красоте, и там они с Эотасом встретят вновь. На злосчастном мосту или нет — может, придумает новое самобичевание с Амброй в главной роли, — он будет ждать её, как обещал, с маяком второй половины души.

Уже вместе, едиными, они покорятся энтропии — ведь это неизбежно.


End file.
